


Toric: Low in time

by potteruniverse1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteruniverse1/pseuds/potteruniverse1
Summary: Eine Fanfic über Cedric Diggory und Tom Riddle.Cedric Diggory reist versehentlich in der Zeit zurück und trifft dort auf Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Tom Riddle, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Kudos: 1





	Toric: Low in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ami meine beste Toast Freundin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ami+meine+beste+Toast+Freundin).



Es war still. Zu still Cedrics Meinung nach. Es war 6 Uhr morgens, Hufflepuff Jungenschlafsaal, Cedric lag mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett. Schon das vierte mal in dieser Nacht in dem er aufwachte. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Zu viele Dinge gingen durch seinen kleinen Kopf. Er musste die ganze Zeit an dieses trimagische Turnier denken und an seine Freundin Cho. Viele hatten ihn beschimpft, ausgelacht, bespuckt, nur weil sie drei Jahre jünger ist als er. Cedric drehte sich noch einmal um. In der Hoffnung das er nun besser schlafen könnte. Doch die Hoffnung legte sich schon bald wieder, denn plötzlich fing der Wecker an zu klingeln. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr gehabt, also stand er schließlich völlig ermüdet auf. „Du siehst ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus Ced.“ Hinter ihm taucht sein Mitbewohner und bester Freund Toby auf. „Du weißt ja, die nächste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers steht an.“ Er drehte sich nicht einmal zu seinem Freund um als er ihm antwortete. „Lagst du deswegen die ganze Nacht wach oder liegt es an deiner Freundin?“ „Lass sie gefälligst aus dem Spiel!“ Cedric wurde unruhig und schrie ihn darauf an. Die andren Hufflepuffs drehten sich verwundert um. Cedric wurde sonst nie laut, er ist meistens still und sagt nur das was zu sagen ist. Aber er hatte recht, zumindest dachte er gestern Abend noch Toby würde sie unterstützen. „Ok bro, reg dich mal ab. Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob zwischen euch alles in Ordnung ist.“ „Ja genau weil in einer Nacht so viel passiert ist. Sie ist einfach so in meinen Traum eingedrungen und meinte sie macht Schluss.“ „Ok, falls das jetzt Sarkasmus war kann ich nur sagen: ‚Man kann ja nie wissen‘.“ „Ja das war Sarkasmus und ich geh jetzt Frühstücken.“ Cedric machte sich auf zur großen Halle. Toby folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort. Auf Ceds Gesicht breitet sich ein kleines Lächeln aus, denn er hatte es dann doch noch geschafft seinen Freund zum schweigen zu bringen. Meistens hatte dann doch Toby das letzte Wort, doch heute nicht, heute - dachte sich Cedric - heute wird ein guter Tag. Das hoffte er zumindest. Als er die Halle betrat sah er als erstes Harry. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig zu. Ob er was neues über das Turnier weiß? „Hey.“ Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Seine Flamme Cho stand direkt hinter him. Plötzlich wurde es leise an seinem Tisch. Er wusste das sie alle nur hören wollte was er jetzt zu ihr sagen wird. Doch er sagte nichts. Cho wurde unruhig und machte sich Sorgen. „Ist irgendwas?“ „Lass uns von hier verschwinden!“ Cedric nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen nach draußen. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Frische Luft tut gut und fördert das Denken, weißt du?“ Cho nickte. Sie sah so aus als wollte sie immer noch wissen was los war. Doch sie fragte nicht nach. Sie wollte nicht das Cedric noch nervöser wird als er schon war. Seine linke Hand zitterte leicht doch außer Cho bemerkte es sowieso niemand. „Hast du heute schon was vor?“ Ablenkung ist immer eine Option, da wusste auch Cho. „Trimagisches Turnier und so.“ Cho hasste es wenn Cedric das sagte, lag es daran dass er sie loswerden wollte oder weil er wirklich dafür irgendwelches Zeugs machen musste? „Ich muss jetzt los, Verwandlung fängt gleich an, ich darf nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen.“ Und weg war er wieder. 

„Der ist von Potter.“ Toby schob Cedric einen Zettel zu. ‚Weißt du was neues über‘s Turnier?‘ Cedric dreht sich kurz um und dann zu seinem besten Freund. „Wie kommst du an diesen Zettel?“ „Er hat ihn mir beim frühstücken gegeben weil du ja nicht da warst.“ „Tut mir leid das ich auch andere Freunde hab.“ „Wohl eher ,eine‘ ,Freundin‘!“ Toby fängt an zu lachen. Ced musste grinsen, er wusste das er es nicht sonderlich ernst nahm.   
Der Unterricht ging ziemlich schnell vorüber und so schlenderten alle in die große Halle. Cedric war schon ziemlich müde weil er letzte Nacht kaum schlafen konnte. Also beschloss er schon mal vor zu gehen während seine Freunde noch aßen. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an -der gelbe mit den kleinen Dachsen- und öffnete sein Schulbuch über Zaubertränke. Immer wieder nickte er mal kurz ein und schreckte wieder hoch. Bis er schließlich ganz tief und fest in den Schlaf sank. 

Der Wecker klingelte. Lautes Gemurmel. Cedric grief nach ihm. Seine Augen waren noch halb geschlossen und er wirkte ziemlich schläfrig, aber er wusste heute wird ein guter Tag. Nein, er wusste es nicht, er dachte es nur. Denn als er so langsam klarer sehen, denken und hören konnte fiel ihm etwas auf: Wo ist Toby und wer waren diese ganzen Leute hier? „Seit wann bist du hier? Du bist mir noch nie aufgefallen.“ Cedric wird von jemanden angequatscht. „Du mir auch nicht.“ „Wow, wir schlafen im selben Zimmer seit Jahren und wissen nicht das der jeweils andere existiert?“ „Weißt du zufällig wo Toby ist? Er geht sonst nie ohne mich zum essen.“ „Wer ist Toby?“ „Wer bist du?“ „Luis Vanderhees. Und du bist?“ „Cedric Diggory.“ „Bist du zufällig mit Albert Diggory verwandt?“ „Ja, er ist mein Großvater.“ „Wie kann er dein Großvater sein wenn er mit uns in die selbe Klasse geht?“ Ced lachte nur kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer war dieser Typ und warum meinte er das sein Opa mit ihm in eine Klasse geht? Cedric gab auf nach Toby zu suchen, wahrscheinlich war er doch schon in der großen Halle. Also begab auch er sich auf den Weg.   
Sein Schock war groß. Er erkannte keiner dieser Leute wieder! Dumbledore war so jung und... war das Hagrid am Gryffindortisch wo normalerweise Harry und seine Freunde sitzen? Cedric Diggory war doch nicht wirklich in der Zeit gereist? Er biss auf die Unterlippe und stand wie ein völliger Idiot da. Das war alles garnicht möglich, es war unglaublich. Bestimmt schläft er noch und träumt das alles nur. Er war sich ganz sicher. Todes sicher. Cedric stoß sich das Knie an der Wand an, verpasste sich eine, biss sich die Lippe auf und viel in Tränen aus. Er war tatsächlich drei Generationen zurück gereist und wusste nicht wie und auch nicht wie er wieder zurück kommen würde.  
„Hey alles in Ordnung?“ Eine Hand berührt Ceds Schulter und er schaut auf. Er sah in braue Auge. Es fühlte sich wie Ewigkeiten an. Als würden sie Gegenseitig in die Augen des anderen versinken. „Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, aber wie dem auch sei, ich bin Tom Riddle. Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin, aber ich heiße auch Hufflepuffs willkommen.“ „Ich...ich bin Cedric Diggory,...neu hier.“ „Ach so das erklärt natürlich alles, wenn du willst kann ich dich nach dem Unterricht etwas durchs Schulhaus rumführen und dir alles zeigen. Mitten im Jahr die Schule zu wechseln ist ungewöhnlich. In welche Klasse gehst du eigentlich?“ „Ehm... ja,... meine Eltern sind kurzfristig umgezogen,... zu hohe Miete. Ich gehe übrigens in die 7. Klasse.“ „Welche genau?“ „7d“ „Was ein Zufall, in diese Klasse gehe ich nämlich auch. Wenn du willst können wir uns nach dem Frühstück gleich wieder hier treffen und zusammen zum Unterricht gehen?“ „Äh..., ja, wieso nicht?“ „Klingst noch etwas unsicher mein Freund. Wie dem auch sei, wir sehen uns später. Und heul nicht so viel, sonst kommen irgendwelche Gerüchte auf?“ „Welche Gerüchte?“ „Ach, alles mögliche, das du schwul bist, eine Memme, schwach, irgendwer gestorben ist... Du bist doch nicht schwul oder?“ „Nein, nein, alles gut.“ „Und ist jemand gestorben?“ „Noch nicht!“ Tom und Cedric mussten beide anfangen gleichzeitig zu lachen. Ced schaffte es eben immer gleich Freunde zu finden, egal wo und egal in welchem Jahrzehnt, doch was ihm eher Sorgen machte ist dass es Tom Riddle war, aka Lord Voldemort. Da hatte er eine brillante Idee! Wenn er schon hier war, wieso sollte er nicht versuchen ihn umzubringen bevor die Apokalypse startet, vielleicht war das der Grund, die Bestimmung wieso er hier war. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine richtige Mission und wie viele Leben er retten würde. Doch was er noch nicht wusste, wie stark Voldemort momentan war. Wie gut das sie in die selbe Klasse gingen und er genug Möglichkeiten hatten es herausfinden. 

Cedric setzte sich neben Tom. Und wartete auf das unerwartete. Dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Irgendetwas. Nichts. McGonnagal erzählte einfach irgendwas vor sich hin und man hatte den klaren Eindruck am Lehrplan hatte sich in diesen gefühlten 100 Jahren nichts geändert. Ced hatte sich immer vorgestellt Tom wäre verrückter, merkwürdiger und besessener. Aber das war er nicht. Er ist ganz ok doch er darf einem nicht zu sehr ans Herz wachsen, wie sollte man jemanden umbringen können den man gern hat?   
„Sag mal Tom -ich darf dich doch Tom nennen oder?- in welchen Fächern bist du besonders gut?“   
Plötzlich antwortet ihm jemand von der rechten Seite: „Omg, das weißt du nicht? Er ist in allem gut, ein Spitzenschüler!“ „Ach komm schon Diggory, jetzt tu nicht so als wäre ich der Jahrgangsbeste.“ „Aber das bist du!“ Cedric schaut verwirrt nach links und rechts. „Dein Name ist Diggory?“ „Yup, Albert Diggory um genau zu sein und du bist?“ „Cedric... äh... Cedric... Racoon.“ „Racoon? Was ein dämlicher Name.“ Albert schüttelt nur den Kopf und Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er wusste das Cedric gelogen hat und Cedric wusste das Tom wusste dass er gelogen hat. Dennoch sagte keiner der beiden noch etwas dazu. Tom nahm sich vor darüber zu sprechen wenn beide allein waren. Am besten gleich nach der Stunde. Und Ced nahm sich vor Tom umzubringen, gleich nach der Stunde. 

„Und das ist der Astronomieturm, der ein oder andere hat sich da schon runtergestürzt.“ „Wirklich?“ Tom führte Cedric durch die Schule doch Ced konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren was sein neuer Freund so erzählte, er kannte die Schule sowieso schon. Tom genoss gerade die Aussicht. Der perfekte Moment um... „Cedric, was soll das werden?“ Er drehte sich um. „Ich kann nicht anders.“ „Du willst mich umbringen? Wieso? Machen das die Leute bei euch so?“ „Ich komme aus der Zukunft und muss dich umbringen sonst bringst du eine Menge unschuldiger Menschen um.“ „Ich starte also wirklich als mächtiger Zauberer durch?“ Tom lachte nur. „Und dann wirst du an einem Baby namens Harry Potter scheitern was dich dein Leben kostet.“ „Wow, klingt ja nach na super Story aber weißt du ich glaube...“ „Ich bin nicht verrückt!“ „Hab ich auch nicht gesagt.“ Tom presst sich ans Geländer. „Aber du hast es gedacht. Du bist verrückt, nicht ich!“ „Ok mate, weißt du, ich glaube du legst dich erstmal aufs Ohr, siehst nicht besonders gut aus.“ Wieso musste Cedric immer so ein guter Mensch sein? Wieso könnte er Tom nicht einfach umbringen? „Wenn du mich umbringst, wie kommst du dann wieder in die Gegenwart? Bei uns wurde das Zeitreisen noch nicht erfunden. Und wenn du mich umbringst kommst du nach Askaban.“ Mist, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. „Oblivate“ „Cedric, was soll das werden?“ „Ich überprüfe nur das Wetter. Ziemlich windig heute. Findest du nicht auch?“ „Ja schon, ich mag Wind weißt du.“ „Ich auch, Wind und Sonne...“ Cedric musste lächeln. Tom lächelte zurück. Keine der beiden war oft auf dem Astronomieturm, sie genossen es und nahmen sich vor öfter dort vorbei zu schauen. Es war still, sie waren allein, der Wind war angenehm und von hier aus konnte man perfekt das ganze Gelände und noch mehr erblicken. Ced stellte sich zu Tom. Sie schauten sich kurz an und dann wieder auf die Berge. Er wünschte das anstatt Voldemort jetzt Cho hier stehen würde. Es ist nur einen Tag her aber er vermisste sie mehr als alles andere. Wenn er Tom nicht umbringen könnte, könnte er doch zumindest sein Gedächnis löschen. Doch wenn er wirklich nicht mehr zurück konnte... „Wenn du mich beschreiben müsstest...“ „Was?“ Tom schaut zu Ced auf. „Naja ich meine wenn dich jemand fragt: ‚Hey wie findest du eigentlich Cedric?‘“ „Ich würde sagen das ich ihn noch nicht so lange kenne aber ich glaube wir könnten gute Freunde werden. Er ist nett, witzig, ruhig und kann gut zuhören, außerdem glaube ich dass man mit ihm über alles reden kann.“ Tom lächelte wieder. Ced mag sein lächeln, man konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. „Und was ist mit dir? Was würdest du sagen?“ „Den unglaublichsten Slytherin den ich je kennengelernt habe!“ Cedric fing an zu lachen und Tom stimmte mit ein. So viel Spaß hatte Ced nie mit Toby. Sie waren meistens ziemlich ernst und es ging ständig nur um Schule, Mädchen und Gerüchte. So öde. „Es gibt in einer Stunde Abendessen und hab dir noch nicht alles gezeigt, komm!“ 

Cedric war froh das Tom ganz vergessen hat das mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Es war schon spät und er machte sich so langsam Bettfertig. „Oh, Trisha wird jeden Tag noch schöner!“ „Ach Luis, frag sie doch einfach ob sie mit dir aussgeht.“ „Nein! Was wenn sie nein sagt?“ Plötzlich warf Frauenschwarm Cedric einen Kommentar ein. „Dann hast du es zumindest ausprobiert, nen Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht liebt sie dich auch, oder sie weiß es nur noch nicht oder kennt dich nur noch nicht so gut und geht mit dir einen Kaffee trinken um dich besser kennenzulernen und verliebt sich dabei in dich.“ „Wow, dude woher weißt du das alles?“ „Ich hab ne Freundin.“ „Und wie seit ihr zusammen zugekommen?“ „Ich hab sie gefragt ob sie mit mir zusammen auf den Ball geht.“ „Ok cool, danke für die Tipps.“ „Immer wieder gern.“ Cedric legte sich hin, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kissen und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte immer noch dass er wieder in der Realität aufwachen würden doch er war sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich passieren würden. Zumindest hatte er schon mal ein Paar Freunde gefunden und saß im Unterricht immer neben Voldemort und seinem Opa. Wie das klang. Ced musste schmunzeln und schlief kurz darauf auch schon ein. 

„Ok, gleich nach dem Essen gehe ich sich fragen ob sie mit mir ausgeht, das schwöre ich!“ „Schwör was du willst, wenn du es nicht tust dann ist sowieso nicht mein Problem, wenn du es tust dann freu ich mich für dich und wenn sie dann auch noch ja sagt freu ich mich für euch.“ Cedric stöhnte als er aufstand. Heute war Samstag und er war immer noch in der Vergangenheit. Am liebsten würde er jetzt ausrasten. Aber er war Cedric und Cedric regte sich nicht auf, jedenfalls nicht so schnell. „Und gut geschlafen, mate?“ „Ja, blendend und du bist?“ „Michel Bruce.“ „Cool, ich bin...“ „Ich weiß wer du bist. Der Typ der mit seinem Opa in eine Klasse geht.“ Michel und Luis fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen. „Albert ist mein Cousin. Er hat halt den selben Namen wie mein Großvater.“ „Ach soooo!“ Cedric war stolz auf sich selbst. Es war ja bekannt das Hufflepuffs gut lügen können, aber er war genial! Er wusste garnicht wie der Großvater seines Großvaters hieß aber wenn er nicht Albert hieß dann war es ihm auch egal denn im Grunde genommen interessiert es dann auch keinen und nachprüfen ob das wirklich stimmt? Das würde er aller höchstens Tom zutrauen. Apropos, wo wer er überhaupt? Vermutlich beim Essen, dort wo Ced sowieso als nächstes hingegen würde. „Kommen sie mit zum Frühstück Mr Diggory oder bleiben sie hier?“ Luis und Michel lachten sich tot und Cedric musste auch grinsen. 

„Mein lieblings Lehrer ist vermutlich Slughorn, er ist so dämlich, aber das mag ich an ihm. Dumbledore mag ich auch irgendwie.“ „Wer ist Slughorn?“ „Unser Zaubertrank Lehrer.“ Stimmt, Snape lebt ja noch garnicht, wie konnte Ced das nur vergessen? „Ach so ja.“ „Das nervige ist nur dass er ständig im Zweibesen ist.“ „Zweibesen?“ „Ein Gasthaus in Hogsmeade. Der kleine Ort liegt gleich neben Hogwarts und jeder Schüler ab der dritten Klasse darf mit der Erlaubnis des Erziehungsberechtigten während seiner Freizeit das Dorf besuchen gehen. Wenn du willst kann ich es dir zeigen. Falls deine Eltern nicht unterschrieben haben merkt es sowieso niemand, keiner kennt dich, du fällst nicht besonders auf und am Wochenende ist dort eh immer so viel los. Also was ist?“ Ach so, der Dreibesen hieß früher also noch Zweibesen! Verrückt! „Ja klar, wieso nicht? Wird bestimmt lustig!“ 

„Zwei Butterbier, bitte!“ Bis auf den Namen hat sich hier nichts geändert. „Wenn du in dein Butterbier Zimt rein machst schmeckt es gleich viel besser. Mach ich jedenfalls immer.“ Cedric tat so hörte Tom interessiert zu denn seine Gedanken waren mal wieder halb abgeschweift. Wenn Ced und Tom die besten Freunde wären die man sich nur vorstellen kann, wird es dann überhaupt einen Voldemort geben? In voll vielen Filmen ist es so dass der beste Freund dann doch nicht böse wird weil ihm sein Freund wichtiger ist Macht, Ruhm und Geld. Aber in voll vielen ist es dann genau andersrum... ‚Das hier ist die Realität!‘ hat sein Vater immer gesagt. Cedric musste schmunzeln. Dann macht er halt keinen Film basierend auf einer wahren Geschichte sonder einen wahre Geschichte basierend auf einem Film. Er nimmt Version eins. „... und dann hat sie gesagt das es total unnötig sei dass...“ „Stimmt es wirklich dass du keine Liebe spüren kannst?“ „Was?“ Cedric lässt Tom hochschrecken. „Wie..? Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Ich hab mal gelesen dass dein Vater unter einem Liebestrank stand während er und...“ „Ach so, keine Ahnung, ich hab nie sowas wie Liebe gespürt was aber nicht gleich heißt das ich es generell nicht kann. Wobei ich glaube vielleicht Platonische Liebe wenn ich mit dir rumhänge.“ „Hast ja irgendwie recht, die Leute immer und ihre Gerüchte...“ Beide fingen an zu lachen, Ced hatte jetzt also einen Insider mit Voldy. „Ich übrigens auch.“ „Du was?“ Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie er es immer tat. „Ich liebe dich auch, platonisch.“ „Woho, Tom Riddle hat einen Freund gefunden.“ Sie musste schon wieder lachen. „Hast du außer mir wirklich keine Freunde?“ „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ „Was ist mit Albert?“ Cedric schaute besorgt. „Er gehört zu ,nicht wirklich‘.“ Tom lachte, Ced lachte auch. „Was ist mit dir? Hattest du auf deiner alten Schule denn Freunde?“ „Naja schon, aber keiner von ihnen war so toll wie du es bist.“ Tom wurde rot im Gesicht und sein bester Freund fing schon wieder an zu lachen. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig nicht ernst nehmen, auch wenn sie Voldemort und Diggory waren. 

„Hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Geheimnisse?“ Cedric und Tom gingen durch Hogsmeade und stellten sich die ganze Zeit schon irgendwelche unnötigen oder gar merkwürdig Fragen um sich besser kennenzulernen. „Was meinst du damit?“ Tom wurde skeptisch. „Naja so Dinge halt die niemand weiß.“ „Ich glaube jeder hat irgendwelche Geheimnisse.“ „Ja schon, aber ich will deine wissen!“ Cedric lachte. „Ehm...“ „Vielleicht das du gerne der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein würdest?“ „Woher weißt du das?“ „Ach nur geraten.“ Ced musste lachen, er hatte Voldemort für etwas schlauer gehalten. „Wirst du dann irgendwelche Leute umbringen?“ „Wenn du mich noch weitere durchlöcherst wirst du der erste sein.“ Beide fingen an zu lachen. „Nein, die Frage war ernst gemeint.“ „Ich habe das Gefühl du willst mich -seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben- von irgendwas abhalten.“ „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ „Cedric, ich bin schlauer als du mich hälst.“ „Hast ja dich vorhin auch nur verraten.“ „Hab ich nicht weil du es nicht geraten sonder gewusst hast.“ Stille, jeder der beiden überlegt gerade was er wohl am besten als nächstes sagen sollten. „Bist du ein Zeitreisender oder so?“ „Was? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“ „Weil du irgendwas weißt.“ „Du würdest mir doch sowieso nicht glauben...“ „Also bist einer?“ Cedric schaute auf den Boden und antwortete ganz leise. „Ja.“ „Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?“ „Einfach so.“ „Welches Jahr?“ „1995. Albert ist mein Großvater.“ „Omg, wie ist es so, im Jahre 1995? Anscheinend habt ihr schon das Zeitreisen erfunden?“ „Ja, nur Prototypen, ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich hier gelandet bin, ich hab nur geschlafen und bin dann plötzlich aufgewacht.“ „Hast du deswegen geheult?“ „Ja.“ Cedric ist die ganze Situation total unangenehm, allerdings ist es der perfekte Moment um Tom davon abzuhalten den falschen Weg zu wählen und Voldemort zu werden. „Was hat das ganze eigentlich mit mir zu tun?“ „Du bringst einen Haufen unschuldiger Leute um weil du gefühllos bist und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt sein willst. Am Ende stirbst du mit 80 Jahren durch eine kleines Kind namens Harry Potter. Und ich will nicht dass diese Menschen sterben und seitdem ich dich kenne will ich auch nicht dass du stirbst.“ „Come on. Ich werde immerhin 80 Jahre.“ „Ja aber der Schmetterlingseffekt.“ „Der Schmetterlingseffekt?“ „Dadurch das du mich getroffen hast und jetzt einen besten Freund hast und weißt was passieren wird kann das nun auch ganz anders ausgehen.“ „Ok.“ „Nichts ok, ich müsste dich eigentlich umbringen, aber das kann ich nicht oder deine Gedanken löschen, aber ich hab dich viel zu gern.“ Cedric läuft heulend davon. „Nicht heulen, die Gerüchte!“ 

„Cedric! Cedric? Hat jemand von euch Cedric gesehen? Ist er im Gemeinschaftsraum? Der Bücherei? Der Astronomieturm!“ Tom sucht Cedric überall, jetzt hat er endlich jemanden gefunden den er leiden kann, er will ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren. „Cedric?“ „Lass mich in Ruhe!“ „Ich wollte nicht dass du...“ „Es liegt nicht an dir, naja schon, aber nicht an deinem ‚Gegenwarts ich‘.“ „Du meinst an dem bösen Tom?“ „Ich will nicht dass es einen bösen Tom gibt, er hat meine Mum umgebracht. Und nicht nur sie...“ Tom nimmt Cedric in den Arm. „Wenn du nicht willst dass es einen bösen Tom gibt dann wird es auch keinen bösen Tom geben.“ Cedric schluchzte. „Wirklich?“ „Cedric ich, ich glaube ich liebe dich.“ „Platonisch?“ „Nein.“ „Also kannst du doch Liebe spüren?“ „Vermutlich, also nehme ich zumindest an, sonst könnte ich dich ja nicht lieben.“ Cedric hatte aufgehört zu weinen und musste jetzt lächeln. „Weißt du noch wo ich dir gesagt habe dass ich nicht schwul bin?“ Tom wurde nervös. „Ja?“ „Ich bin nicht schwul...“ Tom wollte was sagen da vor Cedric auch schon fort. „Ich bin bi.“ „Was meinst du damit?“ „Eigentlich hab ich eine Freundin aber da ich vor 1993 eh nicht wieder zurück in die Gegenwart komme, wieso sollte ich dann nicht einfach dich lieben? Ich könnte es aber auch einfach so dabei belassen und dein bester Freund sein, wäre aber für uns beide zu umgehend und...“ „Halt einfach deine Klappe Diggory.“ Beide schlossen die Augen. „Lass mich nie wieder los Riddle.“ „Niemals!“ Sie schauten siech in die Augen und fingen ganz langsam an sich sanft zu küssen. 

„Und?“ „Was und?“ „Was ist mit Trisha?“ Es war schon spät, die Jungs chillten wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer und Cedric und Michel unterhielten sich wie es jetzt nun um Michels Schwur aussah. „Du wirst es nicht glauben aber sie hat tatsächlich ‚ja’ gesagt! Gleich nach dem Mittagessen waren wir dann also einen Kaffee trinken und hinterher meinte sie wir sollten es öfters machen.“ „Und was ist mit dir Diggory?“ Luis versuchte sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten während er sich im Bad fertig machte und erst einmal seine Haare im Spiegel betrachten musste. „Iiiich hab jetzt nen Freund.“ „Ich dachte du hast ne Freundin?“ Michel schaut ihn verwirrt an, auch Luis drehte sich um. Cedric wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit mit der Zeitreise oder das er seine Freundin nicht mehr liebt? Er hatte die beiden -vor allem aber Luis- sowieso schon genug verwirrt. Also Version B. „Ich liebe sie nicht mehr.“ „Weiß sie das auch oder..?“ „Ja.“ „Dann bin ja froh, ich hatte schon ein paar Affären und am Ende sind alle schief gelaufen.“ Luis betrachtete sich wieder im Spiegel. „Ein paar Affären?“ Cedric schaute total geschockt. „Ja drei oder vier oder so...“ „Oder so?“ „Unser Luis ist halt ein echter Playboy!“ Erklärte Michel. „Ich dachte immer das wären irgendwelche Slytherin oder Gryffindors.“ Cedric grinste. „Ach, ich kenn da auch so ein paar Ravenclaws...“ Alle drei fingen an zu lachen. „Also wer ist es?“ Luis grief auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Wer ist was?“ „Dein Freeeeuuunnd.“ „Ach so, hätte ich fast vergessen. Tom ist mein Freund.“ „Welcher Tom?“ „Tom Riddle.“ „Tom Riddle?“ „Tom Riddle?“ „Ja, Tom Riddle.“ „Ich dachte er kann keine Liebe spüren?“ „Du bist also bi? Ist er auch bi oder schwul?“ „Vielleicht ist er auch einfach Asexuell?“ „Woh, wartet mal, einer nach dem anderen.“ Cedric war definitiv überfordert. „Ja er kann Liebe spüren und das schon seit immer. Ja ich bin bi und er ist wahrscheinlich schwul, zumindest war er noch nie verliebt. Hat er mir jedenfalls erzählt und ob er Asexuell ist weiß ich nicht, ich kann ihn ja mal fragen.“ „Du willst ihn fragen?“ „Ja? Wo ist das Problem?“ „Das er nunmal Tom Riddle ist.“ „Er ist mein Freund und wir haben uns geschworen das wir über alles reden können.“ „Ok, cool.“ „Digga, kommst du jetzt endlich mal aus dem Bad raus?“ Michel wurde langsam unruhig. „Die Tür ist sperangel weit offen, komm doch einfach rein.“ „Nein. Ich will mich umziehen und nicht das alle mich nackt sehen.“ „Was heißt hier alle? Wir sind nur zu dritt.“ „Ja und einer von uns ist bi!“ „Äh, Hallo? Außerdem hab ich einen Freund!“ „Einen Freund der vielleicht Asexuell ist. Und mit wem hast du dann Sex wenn er es tatsächlich ist?“ „Michel es ist auch mal gut! Lass den armen Cedric in Ruhe! Und wenn Tom tatsächlich Asexuell ist -was ist nicht glaube- dann kann Cedric auch Sex mit sich selbst haben.“ „Danke Luis.“ „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist doch nur dass du endlich aus diesem verdammten Bad rauskommen sollst. Wenn du schlafen gehst sind deine Haare total unwichtig!“ „1.  
der Satz von vorhin hörte ziemlich anders an und 2. ich will in deinen Träumen gut aussehen!“ „Wieso in meinen Träumen?“ „Ich bin so heiß, natürlich wirst du von mir träumen!“ „Ja, sicher...“ 

„Tom und das Erdbeermarmeldenbrot mit Honig.“ Cedric beobachtet seinen Freund wie er frühstückt. „Was?“ „Nichts, ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch babe.“ „70 von 100 Punkten.“ Albert setzte neben Cedric. „Nur 70?“ Ced lachte. „Das ist nicht witzig, das ist schlecht.“ „Und witzig.“ Tom musste grinsen. „Eh...“ Albert ging wieder. „Das war ja ne nette Unterhaltung.“ Cedric verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, seine Eltern machen ihm ziemlichen Notendruck.“ „Na dann, dürfte der Zeitreisende auch wissen welches Fach wir jetzt haben? Du musst mir umbedingt mal den Stundenplan geben sonst kann ich mich überhaupt nicht vorbereiten.“ „Ja, kein Problem, jetzt haben wir übrigens Zaubertränke.“ Tom leckte noch die restliche Marmelade Reste von seinem Gesicht, nahm die Hand seines Freundes und beiden gingen zusammen zum Unterricht. 

„6 Grad, 19:30 Uhr, Windgeschwindigkeit 12km/h, was machst du eigentlich während den Osterferien?“ Cedric und Tom waren mal wider auf dem Astronomieturm. „Hier bleiben, wie jedesmal. Das Heim ist unerträglich. Ich bin zwar jetzt 18 aber eine eigene Wohnung kann ich mir nicht leisten, woher sollte ich den das Geld haben?“ „Alles was ich wissen wollten war eigentlich nur was du während den Ferien machst... Vanderhees und Bruce wollten übrigens wissen ob die Asexuell bist.“ „Was, wieso? Naja ich hatte noch nie Sex mit jemand anderen als mir. Aber mit mir selbst ist ja auch... also nein. Willst du‘s sehen?“ Tom lachte. „Ich will es nicht sehen, ich will es spüren.“ Cedrics Stimme wurde tief und verführerisch. Beide kamen sich immer näher. „Keine Sorge, du bist nicht die einzige Jungfrau.“ Ced grinste. „Allerdings wenn du nicht bereit dafür bist dann...“ Tom hörte nicht auf seinen Freund denn er war schon dabei ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen. Cedric tat es ihm gleich. 

Es was Dienstag. Tom saß in der Bibliothek während Cedric gerade rein kam. „Hey, was liest du da?“ „Nichts.“ „Babe... ‚Schwarze Magie’ Schwarze Magie? Willst du jemanden übrigen?“ „Nein, das ist nur für den Unterricht.“ „Unterricht? Das steht überhaupt nicht im Lehrplan und dieses Buch sieht do aus als käme es aus dem verboten Abteil. Ich dir gesagt dass... Du hast mir gesagt dass...“ „Cedric es ist nicht so wie denkst.“ Ced lief wieder davon. Dieses Mal machte Tom sich nicht die Mühe ihm hinterher zu rennen. Das alles war nicht echt. Cedric wusste es nur nicht. Tom musste mit ihm zusammen kommen, es gab keinen anderen Ausweg ihn davon abzuhalten dass er ihn davon abhält Voldemort zu werden. 

Cedric war wütenden, richtig wütend. Nichts und niemanden könnte ihn jetzt davon abhalten. Er hatte das Gefühl das es seinem Freund egal war und dass Albert nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Tom griff nach Cedrics Hand doch er zog sie weg. Vielleicht lag es doch an ihm und nicht an Tom. Er sollte noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, sonst kommt er auf noch dämlichere Gedanken. Jetzt griff Cedric nach Toms Hand. Als Zeichen dass alles wieder in bester Ordnung war. Sein Freund lächelte ihn an und Ced legte sein Kopf auf Toms Schulter welches anfing zärtlich über dessen Haare zu streicheln. Er war kurz davor zu weinen. Es war zu schön aber eigentlich nicht dass was er wollte. Er durfte sich nicht verlieben, er musste Cedric umbringen, er wusste nur nicht wie, der Junge war schlau, aber nicht zu schlau für Tom Vorlost Riddle. 

Cedric und Tom saßen wieder in der Bibliothek, dieses mal gemeinsam. Ganz eng an einander gekuschelt. Voldy wartete bis sein Freund endlich einschlief damit er endlich mit seiner Hocrux Recherche fortfahren könnte. Cedric würde sein erster tote werden und seinen Horcrux würde er in seinem Tagebuch anlegen. Dann würde er Albert umbringen und diesen Teil seiner Seele wird er in seinem Ring anlegen. Er würde Albert einfach die Treppe runterschubsen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Dumbledore würde würde wahrscheinlich wieder skeptisch werden aber er könnte doch keinen Jungen beschuldigen der mit seinem Freund auf der Treppe fangen gespielt hat. Cedric könnte er vielleicht vom Astronomieturm Schubsen und meinen er hätte sich selbst umgebracht weil er an Depressionen leidet. Perfekt! Über den Rest der Morde würde er ein anderes mal nachdenken. „Verstehst du das?“ „Was?“ Cedric klang schläfrig als er seine große Liebe über Zaubertränke ausfragte. Er wusste mittlerweile das Tom dieses Fach am besten liegt. Ced ist nicht der beste in Zaubertränke doch wenn er es erst richtig verstand konnte er schon ein paar Einser einsacken. „Hey, macht es dir was aus wenn ich heute bei dir schlafe?“ Cedric versuchte Tom davon abzuhalten Nachts raus zu schleichen um irgendwas anzustellen und ihre Beziehung noch mehr zu stärken damit er es nicht mehr versuchte. „Ja klar, wieso nicht?“ Tom könnte innerlich ausrasten. Anscheinend war es doch nicht viel einfacher ihn als Freund zu haben. Er versuchte immer noch ihn voll allem abzuhalten. „Ich liebe dich Tommy.“ „Ich dich auch Cedi.“ Das er sich nicht schämte zu lügen. Cedric kuschelte sich noch näher an Tom heran und sie begannen rumzumachen. 

Tom wartete vergebens darauf das Cedric endlich einschlafen würden. Das selbe was Cedric auch über Tom hoffte. Er hatte seine Arme fest um seinen Freund umschlungen damit er ja nicht abhauen konnte. Es war ihm egal ob einer von ihnen vielleicht aufs Klo musste, er würde nicht loslassen, auf keinen Fall. Beide hatten vor dem anderen für die nächste Nacht etwas etwas ins Getränk zu schütten. Es wurde immer später und schließlich schlief das Paar doch noch ein. 

„Es macht einen gewaltigen Unterschied ob man sein Hemd so oder so trägt, wo kommst du her? Amerika?“   
„Nein? England?“ Ced und Trisha unterhielten sich über Mode während Tom sich totlachte. „Probier es doch mal ohne.“ „Haha.“ „Seht euch das an!“ Albert stolpert an den Tisch. „90 Punkte.“ „Glückwunsch!“ „Meine Eltern werden stolz auf mich sein.“ „Wo ist eigentlich Tom?“ Trisha bemerkt dass er sich offenbar aus der Runde entwendet hat. „Verdammt!“ Cedric rannte los, man konnte seinen Freund nicht einmal eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er war nirgends. 

Eigentlich saß Tom ja nur in irgendeinem Gebüsch im Vorbetenden Wald und laß ein Buch über Horcruxe während er sich nebenbei Notizen machte und Namen auf einen Zettel listete.   
Es war der perfekte Plan seine Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen. „Geschichte über Zauberrei“ wird Cedrics letzte Doppelstunde sein, bevor er endgültig „Lebewohl“ sagen wird. „TOM!!!“ Verdammt, das war definitiv die Stimme seines Freundes. „Hey Cedric Schatz.“ „Was soll das hier schon wieder werden? Was sind das für Zettel?“ „Äh hallo? Privatsphäre?“ „Du bist du, deswegen sollte ich darauf achten WAS du tust.“ „Ja, ich bin ich, deswegen solltest du mich lieber in Ruhe lassen.“ „Wenn du zufälliger Weise versuchst mich umzubringen...“ „Ich kann niemandem vertrauen und es sollte auch besser mir niemand vertrauen.“ „Was soll dass eigentlich werden?“ „Das ist alles nur Show, Cedric Diggory. Du bist geboren um zu sterben. Und ich bin geboren um das alles hier zu verändern, dich umzubringen, du hast keine Chance.“ „Deine Intelligenz ist ja besonders hoch, mir alles zu verraten.“ „Ich finde einfach nur das du wenigstens wissen solltest wieso du stirbst. Ich brauche Hocruxe und dafür müssen ein paar Leute mit ihrem Leben bezahlen.“ „Und wieso ich? Wir könnten...“ „Weil du Bastard die ganze Zeit versuchst mich davon abzuhalten. Du hättest mir deine Mission nicht verraten dürfen.“ „Ich dachte einfach das ich dir vertrauen könnte.“ „Wie schon gesagt, mir sollte niemand vertrauen.“ Cedric rannte, er rannte davon. Er wusste er hatte keine Chance, er wusste es würde ihm nicht mehr viel bringen aber er wollte zumindest Katz und Maus spielen. Oder Katz und Katz. Denn wenn Tom ihn angreifen würden, dann würde er zurück hexen. Wie ein Hufflepuff es eben tat. 

Tom war unruhig, er hatte es nicht geschafft Cedric umzubringen doch er er konnte die Angst des Jungen spüren. Am allerbesten war es wenn das Opfer Angst hatte. Ced saß mal wieder neben ihm. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. „Na gut, bring mich um, aber mach es schnell und kurz. Am Astronomieturm. Tu einfach was du tun musst.“ Cedric beschließt es hinter sich bringen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Na gut.“ 

Noch ein letztes Mal stand er also da. Starrte in die Tiefe, biss er schließlich die unverwechselbaren Schritten hörte. „Gut, deine letzten Worte bla, bla, bla...“ „Der Schmetterlingseffekt besteht noch und ich liebe dich. Auch nach allem was du getan hast und noch tuen wirst.“ „Du kannst mir kein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Ich bin kalt, wie Eis.“ „Also ich find dich ziemlich heiß.“ „Sag Lebewohl Cedric Diggory.“ Doch es passierte nichts. Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, nein, als wären sie nur noch zu zweit. Als wäre alles andere egal. „Was ist Voldemort, wieso bringst du mich nicht einfach um?“ „Ich hasse dich. Du bist wie Dumbledore. Du glaubst immer noch an das Gute in mir.“ „Man wird nicht gut oder böse geboren, man entscheidet sich für eine Seite. Du kannst dir aussuchen welchen Weg du wählst. Es braucht nicht viel um glücklich zu sein. Wir können nochmal neu Anfangen.“ Toms Hand zittert bis ihm schließlich der Zauberstab aus der Hand fällt. Cedric ging zu ihm rüber und hob ihn auf bevor er seine große Liebe in den Arm nimmt. „Sei nicht immer so emotionslos und lüg mich nicht mehr an. Tom?“ „Du hast vielleicht recht, es braucht wirklich nicht viel um glücklich zu sein, es braucht nur dich. Du kannst meine Bücher und Notizen verbrennen, ich will nicht in Versuchung kommen. Ich liebe dich auch Cedric, wirklich.“ „Wie verbrennen sie gemeinsam.“ Tom musste weinen, er musste wirklich weinen. „Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch und vielleicht werden wir doch noch mächtige Zauberer, in dem wir Gutes tun.“ Cedric strich seinem Freund über den Rücken. „Ich glaube „Gut“ ist mein neuer zweiter Vorname. Tom Gut Riddle, klingt doch super!“ „Klingt perfekt!“ „Bist du nicht traurig dass du deine Familie und Freunde nie wieder sehen wirst?“ „Nein, ich hab dich und mehr brauch ich nicht und eine Familie können wir selber gründen.“ Cedric lies Tom los nahm dessen Hände in seine und schaute ihm tief in die vertränten Augen bis sie sich anfingen zu küssen. Doch dieses Mal war der Kuss schöner. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. „So was nennt man Liebe.“ „Liebe ist was tolles.“


End file.
